Lug nuts are an essential part of a motor vehicle for securing the wheel to the vehicle. A set of lug nuts (i.e. 4 to 5) are used on each wheel of the vehicle. One uses tools such as socket wrenches, lug wrenches or impact wrenches to remove or replace lug nuts.
Traditionally, when removing or replacing lug nuts, each lug nut is individually removed and installed. In an attempt to make this lug nut removal process more efficient, there are designs for tools that simultaneously remove and/or install a set of lug nuts. Several designs exist for lug nut removal devices. Many of these designs are captured in various U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,989 describes a multi-lug nut removal device which aids a person in the simultaneous removal of lug nuts from a wheel. Another type of lug nut removal device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,254 presents a multi-fastener device that may be used to simultaneously drive multiple fasteners for tightening and loosening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,685 describes a device that allows the removal of lugs using a gear system that includes an outer ring gear surrounding a central gear and lug gears. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,170 posits a device with a central gear mounted within a central housing hub with the central gear extending coaxially of and exteriorly of the top surface of the central housing to receive a drive tool of mechanical type, pneumatic or hydraulic activated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,475 further describes a multi-lug removal device that is powered by a separate power source such as a power tool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,245 describes a multilug nut removal tool wherein said drive surface comprises a recess bar engagement by an extender secured to a pneumatic wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,245 to Kress describes a housing has five sockets extending beyond the front face thereof, spaced to simultaneously engage the lug nuts securing a wheel to a vehicle. Each socket has secured to a peripheral portion a satellite gear that engages a universal gear. The universal gear has a drive surface allowing it to be driven in a conventionally opposite direction to simultaneously remove the lug nuts and then driven in the opposite rotational direction by a pneumatic wrench to simultaneously secure the lug nuts securing the replacement wheel to the vehicle, greatly reducing the time needed for a wheel/tire change. This tool has the potential for greatly reducing the time required for a pit stop in stock car racing giving a huge advantage to the team so equipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,031 to Frederiksen describes a multiple lug nut removal tool includes an air gun that includes a cylindrical housing having a front end. A cover is mounted over the front end. A drive axle is mounted within the housing. A primary gear is attached to the drive axle. A plurality of secondary axles extends through the cover. Each of the secondary axles has a first end positioned within the housing and a second end extending outwardly away from the cover. Each of a plurality of secondary gears is attached to one of the first ends. The secondary gears are each in communication with the primary gear. Each of a plurality of couplers is attached to one of the secondary axles. Each of a plurality of sockets may be attached to one of the secondary axles by the couplers so that the sockets are rotated when the primary gear is rotated.
As mentioned, several designs for lug nuts tools currently exist. Although these devices fulfill their stated objectives and requirements, the need remains for a new and improved lug nut removal tool which leverages the features represented in the past designs while overcoming their limitations.